Chemical Associations
by Sorceress Fantasia
Summary: Fourth fic in my Chemistry Series. Heero tells Duo his thoughts about chemistry after overhearing a conversation.


Title: Chemical Associations

Author: Sorceress Fantasia

Pairings: 12

Warnings: Fluff, ficlet, humour, possible Relena bashing

Disclaimer: I called up a lawyer and asked him if I owned GW and the characters, and he loaned me a book on copyright laws. So no, I don't own GW or the GW gang. Sad, I know, but it's true. In fact, I have to repay the overdue loan on the book and that practically empties my wallet. So there.

Note: This is the fourth fic in my Chemistry Series, and it was inspired by a comment made by Gwynn a long time ago.

Thanx to Lily Kalanoa for beta-ing!

Heero ambled into the room he shared with his lover, quietly shutting the door behind him before locking it.

Duo took a well-timed break from his schoolwork and turned in his chair, flashing a smile. Quickly, he bounced to Heero's side. When he felt a tighter than usual hug around his body, he immediately knew something was off. Gently, he pushed away.

"Is something bothering you, Heero? Something happened at the library?" he asked tentatively. After their lessons had ended that day, Heero had gone to the school library to copy some notes from the reference books there while he himself returned to their room. It was quite apparent whatever was troubling him had happened there, since there had been no indication of the strange mood before that.

The Japanese boy considered how to put his almost incoherent thoughts into words. It was no big deal, actually. He was just thinking too much over a small issue again, something Duo always enjoyed poking fun at. But this supposedly small issue was snowballing in his mind, and the incident at the library just served to make it seem even bigger.

"I was just at the library doing my work," he started, "and I unintentionally eavesdropped on a conversation nearby. You know Jessica and Olivia?"

Duo nodded. The two girls were in their chemistry classes, and completely famous for being the biggest gossipmongers around. Generally, they just loved to talk about anything and everything.

"So they were talking about some radioactive substance, and how it wasn't a good idea to stay close to such things for extended periods of time since it's harmful to human health and possibly even fatal…"

"And?"

"I thought of Relena."

It was only a matter of seconds before Duo dissolved into generous peals of laughter. "How accurate!" he wheezed out, and continued laughing.

Heero couldn't help but be affected by Duo's amusement and felt a grin tug at his lips. "And then the girls mentioned an inert gas… and I thought of Wufei."

Duo laughed harder, but he managed to jab his lover lightly. "You're wicked! Fei isn't that anti-social!"

"But the worst was when they talked about a catalyst that helps a reaction go faster without being involved in the reaction."

"Who did you think of this time?"

Heero's arms slid from Duo's waist to his well-formed bottom, cupping and rubbing them through the thin fabric. His grin was definitely a wicked one, and Duo shivered with anticipated at the mischievous gleam in those blue eyes.

"Not who, but what," Heero replied, reveling at the feel of Duo's body against his own. He was thankful that he had locked the door, and no one was going to disturb them. "I thought of a… vibrator."

The last word was spoken so slickly Duo almost had trouble processing the velvety edge to Heero's voice. Still, he couldn't help but laugh out loud. But his laughter was quickly swallowed when Heero claimed his lips possessively and carried him off to bed.

They fell in a pile of entangled limbs onto the mattress, and Heero loomed over his lover for a moment before leaning in for a short kiss. "I love the way you did that chemistry paper, and the way it got us together, but chemistry is doing weird things to my mind now."

Duo grinned cheekily. "Still, you love it when there's a chemistry reaction going on in our bed, don't you?"

Heero's answer was a more than satisfactory night spent together.

-owari-


End file.
